Nuestros Deliciosos Engaños
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: Ya no se puede remediar lo que hicimos...ya nada puede ser igual, cuando una persona llega a la vida... inclinándonos a la verdad sólo nos queda engañar... levemente Lemon


**Nuestros deliciosos engaños**

Seiya.Serena.luna

_Ya no se puede remediar lo que hicimos... ya nada puede ser igual, cuando una persona llega a la vida... inclinándonos a la verdad sólo nos queda engañar... _

_El primer **LEMON** que hago, de Serena y Seiya..._

_"El artista no es morboso, el artista puede expresarlo todo..."_

_"El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere..."_

* * *

Ahora que estaban solos no había nada que se interpusiera entre la pasión surgida...eran las seis de la tarde, en el nuevo departamento de Serena, justo en su habitación, la noche empezaba a caer... Darien la recostó colocándose sobre ella...uniendo sus bocas deliciosamente...no se conformó con besarla así que sus curiosas manos fueron bajando por su cuello...su cintura...hasta llegar a la mini-falda roja que traía puesta Serena, dejo su boca para recorrer su cuello...empezó a acariciar sus muslos subiendo cada vez más las manos...al sentir su aroma, al acariciar su tersa piel sintió como su erección aumentaba a cada instante...quería encontrarse con ella "profundamente"...ya había planeado esto miles de veces...sin embargo ella siempre lo detenía justo en el momento en el que empezaba a tocarla en ciertas partes...dejó su cara y su cuello, lo cual comprendió Serena como una alarma...

-Darien...¿qué pretendes?...- excitada le habló con cierto tono placentero... sin embargo él ya no la oía, estaba más concentrado besando y acariciando su cuerpo entero...metió la mano a una de sus bolsas sacando un pequeño paquete metálico...al escuchar ese ruido ella dejó de disfrutar el momento y se alejó...-no Darien...no estoy preparada para esto...- como un niño malcriado se aferró a su idea de hacerla suya la más pronto posible...por lo que volvió a recostarse sobre ella jugueteando nuevamente...

-¿por qué no?...- empezó a subirle la blusa blanca que traía puesta buscando su placer como una fiera que busca a su presa...

-Darien...¡suéltame!...no quiero hacerlo...- al sentir su cálida lengua rondar por su pecho intentó safarse de su acosador...sin mucho éxito...al contrario, al escuchar sus quejas Darien aumentaba su excitación...sentía palpitar su miembro deseoso por librar ese apetito...

-no tiene nada de malo...- Serena no podía librarse de él...era más fuerte...empezó a arrebatarle la falda...metió la mano y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, lo que provocó el sonrojo y la excitación de la chica...sin embargo también aumentó su furia y su coraje...lo empujó por instantes hacia atrás con los pies y le dio una bofetada...era la primera vez que lo hacía...él quedó estupefacto, molesto se sentó en la orilla de la cama exasperado por la situación...

-¡no sé por qué no quieres!...todos los días es lo mismo Serena...ya cumplimos cinco años de novios...es hora de que pasemos a la siguiente fase...-acaparándola empezó a besarla...pero nuevamente fue separado de sus deseos...-¡bien Serena!, si tú no quieres no me importa...tienes que decidir si me amas o no...-

-¡no digas estupideces! Claro que te amo...-

-entonces...¡olvídate de tus temores y déjame hacerte mía...si no...será mejor que me digas que no me quieres...- Serena se hundió en sus pensamientos y se acurrucó sosteniendo sus piernas con las manos...lo vio entristecida y agachó la cabeza...volteó hacia un lado...

-jamás pensé que fueras capaz de esto...será mejor que te vayas...- sorprendido por la respuesta volteo a verla enojado...sin embargo, al ver las lágrimas que dolorosamente y en silencio rodaban por sus mejillas comprendió la estupidez que acababa de cometer...

-Serena...yo, lo siento...- se aproximó a ella tomando su mentón con la mano derecha...en otras ocasiones lo hubiera perdonado pero en esos momentos su dignidad valía más que la compasión y el cariño, después de todo él ya le había puesto un precio al amor ¿no?

-no me toques ...-

-pero no te lastimé, no te hice nada... perdón por intentarlo, no sabía en que estaba pensando...-

-vete Darien, tan sólo con intentarlo me has hecho mucho daño, más del que te puedes imaginar...- se puso de pie dejándolo dolido sentado en la cama, sus rizos dorados ondearon románticamente sin poder dejar de maldecir esos momentos de locura por parte de su novio, se acomodó la ropa y salió de la habitación sin dejar de llorar por un segundo, tomó su chamarra blanca, abrió la puerta para salir del departamento con Darien tras de sí, sin dar vuelta atrás se abrigó, él comprendió que no podría lograr convencerla tan pronto así que al filo de la salida paró lamentándose por ser tan idiota...

-idiota...- Serena bajó las escaleras tras pasar por los demás departamentos y salió del edificio completamente confundida y agobiada hacia la casa de Lita, donde se reunirían...

-Estás inventando todo tonta Serena...-

-¡¿cómo crees que puedo bromear con algo así Rei?!-

-entonces, ¿todo es cierto?-

-así es...- las chicas estaban sentadas en la sala, cada una tomando refresco de distintos sabores, Serena agachó la cabeza llorando desconsoladamente, cubrió su rostro con las manos tras haber dejado su bebida en la mesita...

-que pervertido, todos son iguales, que asco...- Rei cruzó las piernas acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón, al lado de ella Ami habló a continuación, ella ciertamente se había sentido atraída por Darien al conocerlo, claro, ese gusto había desaparecido desde hacía tiempo...

-realmente creí que sería diferente...-

-¿cómo pudo ser capaz de eso? yo, la Diosa del amor castigaré a los chicos que quieran aprovecharse de mujeres indefensas...-

-Mina no estés jugando, esto es serio...- de pronto se oyó tocar a la puerta... supusieron de quién se trataba...

-es él...-

-¡aghh! cuando lo tengo en mis manos lo voy a matar... ¡cómo se atreve!-tuvieron que sostener entre todas a Rei para que no prosiguiera... Serena se puso de pie con la mirada entristecida...

-yo voy...-

-pero Serena...-

-basta Luna, tengo que terminar con él... ahora...- apretó los puños y corrió hacia la puerta... sin preguntar siquiera quién tocaba en la oscuridad...-¡eres un hentai!- paff... sin embargo el quejido fue por parte de otra voz...

-¿qué pasa bombón? ¿así recibes a un amigo?-

-¡Seiya!- la luz pudo llegar hasta él... y se lanzó a abrazarlo...

-¡wow!... así sí te perdono...- el chico correspondió su abrazo dulcemente mientras que acariciaba su cabello un poco...

-lo siento.. creí que eras otra persona...- aún con la alegría que le causaba verlo después de casi tres años seguía entristecida por la cruel invasión que tuvo por parte de Darien... Seiya la separó un poco de su cuerpo y levantó su claro rostro para verla fijamente... vio sus lágrimas y se llenó de furia... él realmente la amaba demasiado como para verla en ese estado...

-¿quién te hizo llorar Serena?-

-es que... es que...- de nuevo se acurrucó en su regazo llorando sin reservas... a Seiya le dolió verla de esa forma...

-¿puedes contármelo?-

-sí, pero no aquí... vámonos a otra parte...-

-en mi departamento... será lo mejor...-

-espera un momento... voy por mi chamarra...- Serena entró dejando a Seiya en la puerta viéndola tiernamente mientras que pensaba en lo mucho que la había extrañado en tanto tiempo...

-¿es él?-

-al rato regreso... es Seiya...-

-¡¡Seiya!!- tomó su chamarra blanca, al pasar por el pasillo se miró en el espejo y se limpió un poco las lágrimas, se acomodó el fleco y puso su mejor sonrisa... Seiya de una forma u otra siempre la ponía de buenas, su forma de ser, de pensar, de tratarla... se despidió y sin decir más fue con él platicando de ciertas trivialidades, él le enseñó el camino hacia una camioneta donde lo esperaba su chofer...

-¿y eso?-

-ahora que he vuelto no puedo permitir que mis fanáticas me descubran ¿no lo crees?- él vestía unos jeans azules, playera azul y chamarra negra... tomó la mano de Serena al estar dentro de la camioneta, un vidrio oscuro se corrió impidiendo que el que conducía fuese a escuchar su conversación...

-bien... ¿vinieron también tus hermanos?-

-no... de hecho tengo que hablar de eso contigo...-

-¿de qué se trata?-

-a eso vamos Serena...-

Mas al rato Seiya se encontraba sirviéndole un cálido té a Serena que placenteramente platicaba con él hasta que llegó ese tema tan espinoso a su recuerdo...

-¿por qué estabas llorando?-

-ah... es por...- bajó la cabeza desviando la mirada hacia otro lado...

-por tu novio ¿no es así?, supongo que la bofetada era para él... ¿y el "hentai" también?-

-es que... bueno... estábamos en mi departamento... y... bueno, intento aprovecharse de mí... le dije que no quería, que me soltara, pero él no me escuchó... me dijo que si lo amaba debía hacerlo...- Seiya se sentó a su lado furioso por la actitud que habían tenido para con Serena... tomó su hermoso rostro y dio un beso en su mejilla secando la lágrima que tristemente se había deslizado... Serena se sonrojó y no pudo más que sonreír y acurrucarse en su pecho descansando su dolor en él... Seiya la abrazó dulcemente.

-es un idiota al haberse querido aprovechar de ti... no sabe encontrar el cielo al tan sólo tomarte entre sus brazos...- los dos fueron rodeados por un brillo rosado...

-Seiya... ¿que es lo que tenías que hablar conmigo?-

-bueno... renuncié a proteger a la princesa... a mis poderes e incluso a mis hermanos para poder venir a verte...-

-¿qué es lo que intentas decirme con eso?- Seiya respiraba agitadamente mientras que se acercaba deseosamente al oído de Serena, la luz era tenue... le susurró...

-que... Serena... te amo...-

-¡¿qué?!-

-sé que no puedes corresponderme, ya lo sé, sólo quería que lo supieras... siempre te amaré y seré tu amigo.. como antes ¿recuerdas?... antes de que me fuera... yo siempre te he amado, desde aquella vez en que me topé contigo en el aeropuerto, cuando te vi espiando en los camerinos... cuando te vi en la escuela... al saber tu secreto y tú el mío, fue realmente frustrante no haber podido decírtelo, pero ha pasado un año y ya no puedo callarlo... mis hermanos estaban en desacuerdo por eso ellos me lo prohibieron pero... por eso lo hice, por eso ahora estoy solo... pero sólo para ti, quiero que cuentes conmigo como ahora lo estás haciendo... que seamos amigos...-

-Seiya... no sé que decir... yo...-

-por favor, no digas nada... déjame estar en silencio... sé que tú no me quieres... pero no quiero oírlo...-

-yo si te quiero Seiya... y mucho...-

"POR FAVOR SERENA, PERDÓNAME" varios arreglos de flores estaban en el departamento de Serena... todos, de parte de Darien obviamente pidiéndole disculpas por lo del otro día, había pasado ya una semana y ella todavía no le declaraba la palabra, ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo, ahora tenía un amigo más a su lado... Seiya, los dos entraron sorprendidos por las flores, en el fondo un letrero pidiendo perdón.

-¿acaso jamás se dará por vencido?-

-no, ¿tú que haces aquí?-

-Darien...- sale de entre las sombras con una rosa en su mano derecha...

-eso no te importa-

-Serena, ¿podemos hablar?-

-mmm, está bien...-

-¿estás segura bombón?-

-claro Seiya, no te preocupes-

-entonces regreso al rato- besó su mejilla izquierda dulcemente despidiéndose sin dejar de ver rencorosamente a Darien... salió del departamento.

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-vine a pedirte perdón-

-¿porqué me sorprende?-

-Serena... por favor... quiero que dejemos de estar peleados, lamento mucho lo del otro día, no sé qué me pasó...- su rostro denotaba dolor, profunda tristeza, tal vez sinceridad, tal vez no, pero ella tontamente no pudo negarle el perdón...

-está bien Darien, te perdono- tonta niña...él se acercó y comenzó a besarla suavemente, sin embargo sus besos se hicieron cada instante más profundos e intensos, pudo controlarse al sentir cierto rechazo de su parte, así que se arrodilló ante ella y besó su mano prometiendo volver luego

-gracias mi amor, tengo que ir a trabajar, pero al rato regreso-

-bien Darien- él salió del departamento con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y de confianza en su rostro, Seiya estaba escondido en uno de los pasillos, así que salió al ver a Darien retirarse, tocó la puerta y pasó, Serena tenía una rosa blanca entre sus manos...

-¿por qué regalarle flores a una flor?-

-Se...Seiya...- sacó una flor de su camisa, mucho más hermosa que las rosas que le habían sido obsequiadas por su prometido y acorraló a Serena contra la pared entregándosela

-Aún así, toma...-

-Gracias... está preciosa...- aspiró su aroma mientras disfrutaba del calor que le brindaba el chico... él la tomó por los hombros comenzando a acercarla más a él... -Seiya...- susurró dejándose llevar por su voluntad, cerró los ojos sonrojada aceptando el dulce beso que le ofrecía, juntaron sus labios y sus lenguas... pronto se dejaron llevar y se recostaron sobre varios montones de pétalos que se hallaban adornando el suelo... poco tiempo después estaban abrazados después de haber jugueteado un tanto, Serena sonreía felizmente al igual que él, sólo besos y caricias era lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos... pero de una forma u otra para ellos significaba algo más... así, entre pétalos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro... -Seiya... ¿qué fue esto?-

-esperaba que tú pudieras explicármelo...-

-es que... está Darien y... no puedo hacer esto-

-¿por qué no lo dejas?-

-no lo sé... después de esto ya no sé qué pensar...-

-¿quieres que me vaya para que puedas pensarlo mejor?-

-no, por favor; si te quedas conmigo será más fácil hacerlo...- besó de nuevo sus labios con dulzura convirtiendo ese encuentro en apasionado... ¿qué latía en su corazón?... ni siquiera ella podía saberlo...

Pasó una semana y media de encuentros a escondidas entre ellos dos y todavía ella no comprendía sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero de alguna forma, sentía algo más intenso con Seiya, estaba con ella todo el tiempo que era posible, la escuchaba y para nada pretendía obligarla a algo que ella no estuviera lista. Darien mientras tanto, ya sospechaba algo ya que ella se había mostrado fría y no mostraba interés en estar con él, acercarse, incluso ya ni lo besaba, pretextando cualquier tontería...

-¿te pasa algo, Serena?-

-no, no me pasa nada... ¿por qué?-

-por que últimamente te he visto muy distante de mí...-

-eso es... tu imaginación, siempre te he querido así...- no muy convencido Darien la besó con intensidad, lo que incomodó demasiado a Serena... por pensar en Seiya mientras se encontraba entre sus brazos...

Darien insistió con lo mismo durante unos cuantos días pero luego renunció.

-Nos vemos luego, Serena-

-Hasta pronto, querido Darien- besó secamente sus labios con una gran sonrisa hipócrita después... cerró la puerta con rapidez... Seiya estaba esperándola escondido tras la puerta... al verla comenzó a besarla por todo el rostro y cuello, Serena lo acariciaba por completo mientras que disfrutaba de sus cálidos labios...-¿me esperaste mucho?-

-el tiempo que te espero siempre se me hace eterno...-

-Seiya... yo te...- dejó de besarla para mirarla directo a los ojos... sin embargo todavía no estaba segura de lo que sentía así que se arrepintió por unos instantes..-nada...-

-¿segura?-

-Sí, no te preocupes...-

-espera... deja contesto el teléfono...- Recién llegaban de una cita romántica... levantó la bocina soltando de su abrazo a Seiya...-¿bueno?-

-Serena-

-dime Darien...-

-¿quieres ir a cenar?-

-¿a cenar?... lo siento Darien pero... ya hice planes con las chicas, últimamente ya no las he visto por lo que quisiera estar con ellas... ¿no te molesta?- la verdad es que Serena pensaba pasar la noche entera con Seiya...

-no, no hay problema Serena, entonces, nos vemos luego, ¿está bien?-

-claro Darien, hasta pronto...-

-ey, Serena... te amo- incluso Darien había cambiado u actitud hacia ella, antes no la quería tanto, por ello se portaba tan frío, tan inexpresivo y sin sentimientos, pocas veces era él quien comenzaba el romance o tan siquiera un beso... Darien sentía como si cuidara de una tonta niña pequeña... por ello se comportaba así... pero ahora estaba sintiendo que la perdía para siempre y que nadie podría devolvérsela... lamentablemente los sentimientos de Serena eran diferentes.. ya no estaría soportando su carácter, su falta de diversión y sobre todo que no le dijera "te amo" o tan siquiera le diera una prueba de amor que no fuera protección, es como si él se sintiese obligado a cuidarla por ser ella la futura reina... sus besos sabían a nada... y Serena podía sentir aquel desagradable sabor de la amargura... y es que Darien y ella eran muy diferentes... ella todavía era un niña pero él... él ya pensaba en otras cosas, ya no podían divertirse juntos o tan siquiera salir a pasear por la diferencia de pensamientos y carácter... antes pensaba que la edad no importaba, pero mentira... así no podía ser feliz...

-yo igual- colgó el teléfono pensando en sus palabras... se sentía tan mal por mentirle a pesar de lo que pasaba por su mente...

-¿qué ocurre?-

-no, no es nada- desapareció aquella expresión de melancolía para ponerle su más generosa y hermosa sonrisa...

-qué bueno... por que te tengo una sorpresa...-

-¿de qué se trata?-

-si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa...-

-si me lo dices me haré la sorprendida...-

-jajaja, no, ven conmigo- la tomó entre sus brazos llevándolo hasta su habitación... al abrir la puerta dejó ver la hermosa decoración de rosas, pétalos, flores, velas y aromas...

-Seiya...- la recostó en la cama con tranquilidad, tocó su frente, su cabello, bajó su mano a su cuello acariciándola por completo, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer que le producía...

-bombón...te amo...- subió a su mirada dulce con la expresión más suave, más gentil y preciosa posible...

-yo...- la chica comenzó a llorar de felicidad -yo también te amo Seiya...- unieron sus labios varias veces mientras se entretenían entre caricias, Serena se sentía libre en sus brazos a comparación de la sensación tan extraña e incómoda que había tenido con Darien, seguramente porque él era mayor, tenía una actitud diferente, a comparación de Seiya que era divertido, fugaz... incluso más atractivo que él...sí, eso debía ser, además Seiya no le estaba obligando a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, era su deseo después de tanto tiempo al único que había deseado a tal grado era a él... gracias a ese chico había olvidado a Darien, ahora, sólo tenía que terminar su relación con éste último para demostrar felizmente su libertad con Seiya... paró sus besos y sus caricias para mostrarle a la chica sus sentimientos...

-Serena... quiero que sepas que te deseo mucho en verdad, y que no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras, sé que ya pasaste por esto, si no quieres hacer el amor conmigo tan sólo dime...-Serena se sonrojó por completo ante tal comentario, no encontró palabras para poder expresarse así que tomó el mentón del chico y besó su boca con gran dulzura explicándole así su respuesta...-está bien- el chico actuó con lentitud retirando la blusa de la chica con suma delicadeza para luego besar tiernamente su cuerpo hasta el cansancio... la ropa cayó al suelo tras unos minutos... el aroma de las flores no era comparable con el placer y el deleite que sentían al estar besando a la persona que tanto amaban...

-Hazme tuya- el chico sonrío con un poco de nerviosismo al ver la excitación en ambos... y si ambos lo deseaban, ¿Por qué no?, las caricias intensas continuaron un rato más explorándose con gran exactitud... en un momento se detuvieron asintiendo que era el momento... la luz era tenue... Seiya besó los labios de la chica para aligerar un poco el dolor que provocaría el penetrarla... Serena acomodó su cuerpo para facilitarle la entrada y abrazo con fuerza su espalda... ambos cerraron los ojos justo cuando...-¡¡Ahhh!!- la virginidad había desaparecido en el cuerpo del otro... un dolor intenso pulsaba en sus sexos palpitantes, el chico fue el primero en recuperarse y empezar a moverse para detener el dolor... la expresión de la chica fue cambiando por una de placer, sus caderas chocaban rítmicamente formando un sonido quejumbroso... la habitación se llenó de gemidos que pronto fueron aumentando su volumen al igual que su ritmo, la cabecera de madera que formaba parte de la cama de Serena comenzó a chocar contra la pared gracias a los movimientos de los amantes que no podían imaginarse que existiera placer tan grande... los vecinos fueron exaltados por semejante espectáculo de sonidos... el vaivén fue creciendo con lentitud para disfrutar de ese mágico momento hasta el último segundo... tras un rato, Serena comenzó a sentir varios escalofríos recorrerla por completo haciéndola estremecerse... sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y totalmente deleitados...el cielo empezaba a abrirse en el momento en el que un grito de placer se unía en el universo... Serena encajó sus uñas en la suave espalda del chico hiriéndolo levemente mientras que sus fluidos se mezclaban una vez más... las respiraciones de los dos eran agitadas, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un rojo intenso... una pequeña molestia fue provocada al separarse y acomodarse en la cama, se besaron repetidas veces agradeciendo así el momento entregado... alguien tocó a la puerta justo en ese instante...

-Shhhhh... no hagas ruido, Serena- Darien había ido a buscarla preocupado por lo que ella había estado tan rara, tan distante de él...

-¿Serena?, ¿estás ahí?-

-oh por Dios... es Darien...- la chica tomó la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo... entró al departamento a pesar de no recibir respuesta... sus pasos se escucharon por el corredor... al ver unas luces provenientes de la recámara caminó a ella, la madera crujía con cada pisada que daba... giró la perilla y Serena no hizo más que abrazar a Seiya con fuerza y recargarse en su pecho... se abrió la puerta... Darien encontró a su novia y a Seiya abrazados en la cama como esperándolo... el silencio invadió la habitación por completo... los ojos del príncipe se abrieron al máximo intentando convencerse de que esa no era la realidad... que todo era parte de un juego...

-Serena... ¿qué...?... ¿Cómo...?... yo...-

-Lo lamento...- al escuchar sus palabras Darien se tornó furioso...

-¡Eres una maldita!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!- Serena comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al haber sido insultada, ya que dentro de ella sentía que lo merecía... Seiya se puso de pie cubriendo con una sábana su desnudez... se acercó hasta el otro golpeando duramente su rostro y haciéndole caer al suelo con el labio y la nariz sangrando...

-¡No te permito que le hables así!-

-Seiya..-

-Tú jamás la amaste... no tienes el menor derecho de acercarte a ella... todo lo hacías por compromiso ¿no es cierto?... te gustaban sus sueños pero.. ¿alguna vez realmente la amaste?... vete de aquí...- Darien se puso de pie seriamente y salió del cuarto derrotado... - Seiya volteó a Serena y fue hasta ella para consolarle...-No hagas caso...-

-Hice mal en engañarlo... no debí...-

-Bueno pero... ¿valió la pena?- la chica lo observó dulcemente agradeciendo que estuviera ahí...

-Claro que sí... tenerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado...- se abrazaron dulcemente juntando sus sexos... la chica sonrío pícaramente... -¿lo hacemos de nuevo?-

-Esperaba a que lo preguntaras...- en una cama, bajo las sábanas... bajo el cielo infinito... unieron sus labios varias veces acariciando sus cuerpos con el anhelo en el alma de disfrutar nuevamente de Nuestros Deliciosos Engaños...

.: Fin :.


End file.
